Muffins
|-| Character = | reward 2 = | reward 3 = | reward 4 = | reward 5 = }} |-| NPC = }} Note: Derpy can appear in Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres, Canterlot, and Crystal Empire. Derpy Hooves, Ditzy Doo or''' Muffins', normally called "'the pony in the box'",Derpy is referred to as "the pony in the box" in all in-game mentions except for the Gameloft friends feature, if the player's age is set to 9 or under, and formerly in the task for . is a playable and non-playable character in ''My Little Pony. She is a wall-eyed pegasus with a gray coat and yellow mane and eyes, and her cutie mark is a group of bubbles. She is seen hiding in a box with a small rectangular hole cut out for her to see through. If tapped, she will be uncovered and drop , and has about a one-in-three chance of also dropping or . She will then disappear to hide again, reappearing not long after again. Derpy typically spawns inside her box, but she can also spawn standing perfectly still with no box. Derpy is well-liked by the other characters; Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle explicitly refer to her as their friend in the intro text of the quests they issue the player to find her (Pinkie calls her "my quirky little pony pal" in , Applejack calls her "my li'l wide-eyed pony pal" in , and Twilight calls her "my wild-eyed pony pal" in ), and Pinkie's quest is even named "Everybody's Favorite". After Derpy is uncovered, other characters will go well out of their way, even into still-covered expansion zones, to interact with her. The playable Derpy was added on Update 4.3. Animations and appearances Derpy has several unique animations. The first being her posing with her head up and all four hooves on the ground when she is uncovered. The next is of her falling down. She will fall both when walking and when flying. Derpy will also skip in place and fall down. Derpy also appears in the Apple Bobbing Stall, which was available as part of the Nightmare Night 2013 update. Tapping the stall causes Derpy to stick her head out of the barrel and look around before diving back into the water. Derpy appears as the Hearth's Warming Angel, the second product that can be made in the Canterlot Gift Shop, which was available as part of the Hearth's Warming 2013 update. During the holidays, Derpy's box is decorated like a present wrapped with green paper and a red ribbon and bow. After the 2.4 update, once Twilight becomes an alicorn, Derpy spawns in Ponyville without her box. She stands perfectly still until tapped. Trivia and Tips * Her eyes will appear normal while peering from the box, but she will regain her derpy eyes after being uncovered. However, this was fixed in an update and now she has her derpy eyes in the box too. * Tip #1: If you find and unbox Derpy quickly pan away so she's well off-screen. Click around in your new area. Wait a few seconds and she might be back in her box in another part of the scene. You can find her two or three times in rapid succession this way and thus have more opportunities to get gems from her. (Doesn't work any more after Update 3.3) * Tip #2: If you need Derpy to spawn more quickly, visit Ponyville or Canterlot and spend some time in Edit mode, moving decor around. It seems to make her appear after Editing. * In Update 3.4, another Derpy was able to be purchased in the game as "Lazy Fan". A later update added a third Derpy as "Mail Muffins". Gallery 1748018.png|This can happen after purchasing the two playable Derpys (both normal and disguised as Dr. Caballeron) and tapping the non-playable Derpy. 1754577.png Notes *